


More Bad Girl

by krazykitkat



Category: West Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-30
Updated: 2011-09-30
Packaged: 2017-10-24 04:44:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/259144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krazykitkat/pseuds/krazykitkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You've been such a bad girl, you kept appearing on Santa's list." - Sequel to "Bad Girl"</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Bad Girl

**Author's Note:**

> TITLE: More Bad Girl  
> AUTHOR: Kat/krazykitkat  
> RATING: NC-17  
> DISCLAIMER: The West Wing and its characters are the property of Aaron Sorkin, Warner Brothers, and NBC. No Copyright Infringement is intended. I will put them back slightly disheveled.  
> THANKS: To Rhonda and Kansas for editing and support. And to Marie-Claire, Jayne and Kelley for your help with Bermuda.  
> Sequel to "Bad Girl"  
> Written 2003.

He'd expected dinner first.

Not that he was complaining. After all, there was a beautiful woman grinding against him. A woman who'd been the basis of his fantasy life since the moment they'd met in Manchester. A woman wearing a green dress moulded to her body. Red and green, holly and ivy, a Christmas theme in themselves.

She'd kissed him as soon as he'd closed the door, ripping off the white beard. Nothing slow about it, straight to the taste of her in his mouth and being shoved down onto the couch. Red lace panties falling down her long legs and kicked towards the coffee table. Dress hiked up, straddling his thighs, mouths joined, only red velvet preventing his ultimate goal.

His hands kneading her bare ass, her groans vibrating against his lips, his penis hardening as she rubbed and pushed down on him. Her wetness soaking into the material between them.

The pace of her movements increased and he moaned as she pressed down hard on him. He needed to shift her so he could open his fly and pull out --

She held her breath momentarily, releasing it in a long sigh. Her body stilled and she leant her forehead against his for a few seconds before pushing against his shoulders and standing.

Good. He had access to his --

She stepped away, bending to retrieve her panties and pulling the scrap of material back on.

It had been awhile but he was pretty sure that wasn't meant to happen. At least not while he was still primed on the launch pad.

He watched her stride to the side table housing the phone and pick up the takeaway menus.

"Pizza or Chinese?"

His mouth fell open, but only a confused whimper emerged.

"I'm thinking pizza. You want sausage?"

He glanced down at his lap, shifting uncomfortably with the restriction of the pants as he brushed his hand over his erection.

"Do you want to take care of it before or after I order?"

He could feel his face matching his hair colour as he looked up at her. She had a perfectly innocent expression on her face; how did she do that?

"You watched me last night."

Hell. This outfit would need industrial strength dry cleaning before he returned it.

***

CJ rolled her eyes as she reached for another slice of pizza. He'd barely spoken a word since she'd ordered dinner and his gaze was fixed on the coffee table between them.

Shifting on the cushion separating her backside from the floor, she uncrossed her legs and stretched one out under the table to kick him.

"Stop pouting," she ordered, as he glanced up at her. "If I'd wanted silence I would've stayed home."

No change in his expression and he once again focussed on his dinner.

She finished off the slice and gulped the remaining red wine in her glass before standing.

"Fine. Be like that." She had to cross near him to retrieve her handbag from the couch. "I'll go and find somewhere pleasant to spend--"

His hand grabbed her ankle and she overbalanced, falling onto him. Taking advantage of her surprise, Danny quickly rolled them until she was flat against the carpet and his pelvis pinned hers down.

"Damn it, Danny. Are you trying to kill me?" She looked up into his face, finding an enormous grin. She'd been had. "You want an Oscar for that performance?"

"I'd prefer a kiss."

"You would, would you?" CJ flashed him a toothy smile before trying to wiggle out from under him.

Danny tightened his knees against her thighs and grabbed her hands, pushing them to the carpet on either side of her head. Leaning down, he whispered in her ear, "Santa wants to slide down your chimney."

"Really?" Their faces almost touched. "Last time I let Santa near my hearth he left a fire burning. There are safety issues to be considered."

He rubbed his nose against hers. "Santa has learnt his lesson and has every intention of putting the fire out this time."

"Promise?"

"Promise," he replied, demonstrating by pushing his partial erection against her.

CJ raised her head and met his lips in a quick kiss. "Okay. Santa is granted entry."

"Santa is most grateful."

"Shut up."

He released her hands as their mouths joined. She wound her arms around his neck, pulling him close. After several minutes of heated kissing, Danny trailed his hand down her body to push up her skirt. Wasting no time, he slipped his fingers inside her panties and started stroking her clitoris and folds.

Maybe it was the long period of abstinence or maybe the identity of the man lying on top of her. Whatever it was, her body responded quickly. She was drowning in an overload of sensations. His fingers rubbing her, velvet and fur, his penis growing against the inside of her thigh --

"Stop!"

Danny froze momentarily before rolling off her. His facial expression screamed confusion. "I--I'm sorry. I--I thought--"

Sitting up, CJ grabbed her foot and pulled the toes towards her. "My foot's cramped."

He snorted in relief. "I thought it was something--"

"You finish that sentence, Daniel Concannon, and the flue on this chimney is being welded shut. Shit!" She thumped her heel against the carpet.

"Turn around." Danny grasped her foot as she shifted until she was leaning back against the couch. "There?"

She nodded as he located the offending muscles. "Shit!"

"Push against me."

A combination of flexing and massaging eased the cramp.

"Better?"

"Yeah. Thanks." CJ laughed, her head falling back onto the couch. "That was a bit of a dampener."

Danny glanced down at his lap before grinning. "Just slightly. But--" He stood and held out his hands to pull her up. "We can start again."

They settled on the couch, beginning with slow kisses. The kisses grew more intense as they fondled each other through clothing.

"We should take this somewhere--" CJ moaned as Danny squeezed her breast, his beard scratching her neck. She straddled his lap, his hard penis pushing against her clit, velvet against damp lace.

"Bedroom?" he breathed against her skin. "I've got a cramped muscle that needs rubbing."

"And which muscle would that be?" CJ asked in a confused tone while pressing down hard on his groin.

He breathed in sharply, muttering, "Bedroom now."

"You got condoms?"

"In the bedroom." When she didn't move, he continued, "As much as I'd like to be He-Man, I can't carry you there. However, you could probably carry--"

CJ whacked him in the head and stood, stepping backwards. Danny stared up at her, she could see the uncertainty in his eyes.

As much as she enjoyed their psychological battles, other body parts were screaming their needs. She reached under her skirt and pulled down the panties, Danny's gaze following them to the floor as she stepped out of the lace.

"Where's the bedroom?"

It took a second for the meaning to filter through, a grin appearing as it registered. He rose gingerly, trying not to garrotte vital equipment.

"Follow me," he whispered, grabbing her hand and placing a quick kiss on her lips.

She stifled giggles at his waddle. It wasn't as though she was moving too gracefully herself at this level of arousal.

"Here."

"Nice," she replied, her eyes drawn to the king-size bed and the box of condoms on the bedside table. She strode halfway across the room before realising he wasn't with her. Turning, she found him still standing in the doorway.

"Danny?"

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

She answered by pulling her dress off over her head.

Danny's jaw dropped and desire flared in his eyes as he studied her naked form. "I didn't think you were wearing a bra," he stammered.

"Yeah, well." She grimaced. "I haven't got much."

"They're perfect." He began to undo the Santa jacket.

CJ stepped up to him, grabbing his hands. "Don't."

"This usually works better if I'm naked too."

She trailed her hands down the front of the jacket. "Remember what I said last night?"

"No?" His face suddenly flushed bright red. "You can't be serious."

"I am."

"Look, CJ. I'm sorry about the jibe about you carrying me--" Danny grew more flustered.

CJ smiled, one hand brushing over his shrinking appendage. "I'm not punishing you, Danny. Santa is only part of the attraction. Earlier, the velvet between my legs--let's just say I want the velvet and fur all over."

His eyebrows rose as she undid his fly and reached inside. "You developing a Santa fetish?"

"Don't tell me you haven't fantasised about sex with me wearing a certain outfit. Probably a Playboy bunny tail." Her fingers curled around his penis.

"Much nicer than that." He coughed as she tightened her grip.

Intrigued, she inquired, "Which outfit?"

"That grey silk you wore to the Indonesian state dinner a few years ago."

Whether it was the memory or her hand she wasn't certain, but at least he was hardening again. "The dress you asked about."

He gasped, "Yeah."

"So." CJ pulled his erection out in the open. "Do I have to go and cruise the mall for department store Santas or--"

Danny cut her off with his mouth and pushed her towards the bed.

***

"Time to wake up, CJ."

Warm breath on the back of her neck, followed by lips and whiskers. Hand caressing her breasts. A definite good morning.

"What's the time?" she mumbled.

"Eight."

CJ's eyes snapped open. "Why the hell are you waking me at this hour?"

"Santa came." His hand headed south.

She grabbed the wandering appendage and held it away from her body. "Several times. If he wants to come again, he can fly solo. I'm going back to sleep." CJ burrowed down under the covers.

"What time can I wake you?"

"Danny!"

"Okay." She could hear the pout in his voice. "I'll go and watch the cartoons."

She tossed and turned for ten minutes before giving up the pretence. A pair of sweat pants, a long-sleeved sweatshirt and socks lay on the bed near her feet. She grabbed them before stumbling into the bathroom for a quick shower. After dressing, she looked in the mirror. Dark circles under bleary eyes, not surprising with the amount of time they'd spent doing things other than sleeping. And a large patch of beard burn on the right side of her neck.

A wave of panic broke over her. She hadn't only slept with Danny, she'd stayed the night. Opportunities to escape had presented themselves and she'd ignored them.

"Calm down," she ordered her reflection. "It's Christmas, this is your present to yourself. You deserve a few hours of happiness."

The eyes staring back remained unconvinced and reminiscent of Toby and Leo. Damned if she was going to let them ruin a good time. She marched out of the bathroom.

Danny greeted her at the door to the living room with a hot mug. He must've heard the shower.

She took several sips, sighing as the warmth flooded through her body. When she smiled in contentment, Danny hesitantly slid his arms around her waist.

"Careful," she exclaimed, lifting the mug out of danger and initiating a deep kiss.

He tasted of coffee and some type of pastry. She licked her lips as the kiss ended and queried, "Cinnamon?"

"You staying for breakfast?" The uncertain tone was reflected in his facial expression.

"Depends on what you're going to feed me."

"Cinnamon rolls and more coffee?"

CJ smiled. "I'll stay for that." She could do this, if not for him, at least for herself.

A relieved grin replaced his hesitancy and this time Danny leant in for a kiss.

"Feed me," she whispered against his lips.

"You're very demanding."

"You only just working that out?"

Grabbing her free hand, he pulled her into the living room. The Christmas tree in the far right corner caught her attention.

"Those gifts weren't there last night."

"I told you Santa came."

"And there I was thinking you just wanted sex."

Danny clutched at his chest. "I'm wounded that you could think sex is the only thing on my mind."

"It isn't?" CJ brushed her hand over his groin.

He repeated her earlier actions, holding her hand away from him. "Just because you're insatiable."

"Me?"

"You're the one who jumped me when you walked in the door last night. And woke me at two thirty and five this morning by--"

"I didn't hear you complaining." She rolled her eyes. "I'm CJ Cregg and I'm insatiable. Can I eat now?"

"I thought we could open presents. There's a couple there I don't recognise." He raised his eyebrows in question.

"Food first." CJ spied the rolls on the coffee table and headed for them.

By the time she finished the first pastry, she'd had enough of Danny's fidgeting. "You must've driven your parents mad," she stated as she threw a rolled up paper napkin at him.

He caught it as it bounced off his forehead. "Which is why we always opened presents first. Come over here."

CJ joined him next to the tree, slightly concerned at the number of gift wrapped shapes. "Danny, I didn't get you--"

"They aren't all for you, some are Gail's." He leant over to kiss her. "Plus, you've already given me the best present."

"Wonder what that could be?"

"Santa's considering a return visit if you're a good girl." He rubbed his nose against hers.

She grinned and drawled huskily, "And if I'm bad?"

Danny grabbed her hand working its way up his inner thigh and kissed her fingertips. "Unwrapping first." At her even wider smile, he clarified, "The presents."

Gail had certainly been a good fish, receiving half a dozen new bowl ornaments, including a Bermuda scooter, and fish food.

"I'm jealous of my fish."

"Santa didn't forget you." Danny handed her a brightly coloured box.

Inside lay a pair of fine woollen gloves.

"So my hands don't freeze," he commented as she tried them on.

"You're not going to be a gentleman any more?"

"I'll be a gentleman when frostbite isn't an issue."

A hand-printed wrap-around skirt in bold tropical colours and a coral bracelet followed.

"Passion flower?" CJ queried, spraying the gift of perfume on her wrist and sniffing it. "Very nice."

Danny smelt her skin before quickly kissing her. "Definitely stirring my passions." He handed her a palm-sized box.

"This is already too much, Danny."

He held up his hand. "Last one. Open it."

"Awwww! I've got a matching set." She leant over and kissed him on the cheek.

CJ held up her hair and turned as Danny latched the necklace and then adjusted the goldfish charm resting on her throat.

"You like it?"

"I love it. Your turn." Handing him a paper bag, she continued, "Mine aren't from exotic locales."

A loud guffaw erupted as he pulled out a box of condoms. "Sure we've got enough?"

"Every room should have some." She laughed as Danny pushed her to the floor, his hands already caressing her breasts. Between kisses, she gasped his name.

He took it as encouragement, pushing the shirt up to expose her breasts and rubbing his beard across them.

Before he could go any further she grasped his face, forcing him to look at her. "You have two more presents."

She swallowed a laugh at the little boy confusion on his face. His curiosity won out over his libido.

"Perfect," he stated, grinning after opening a medium-sized box. He held up the goldfish-decorated tie and suspenders. "Can I wear them to work?"

"If you want."

He stared hard at her. "When did you get them? You didn't have them when you arrived last night."

"I went home earlier this morning." She flushed under his scrutiny. He didn't say it, but she could read the thought in his eyes. 'You came back.'

"And these were just lying around home?"

"I bought them when I thought you were taking the editor's job." Not wanting to dwell on certain aspects of their past, CJ shoved a larger box over to him. "This isn't for you to keep as such, but--open it and you'll understand."

She bit her lip as she waited for his reaction. Raised eyebrows, a small smile as he reached out to touch the grey silk, an even bigger smile as he read her note.

"You sure you want to know what my fantasy involving you and this dress is?"

"You survived the Santa suit, I'm sure I can deal with yours." She held up her index finger. "As long as it doesn't involve any permanent damage to the dress."

"It's not a bodice ripper." He cocked his head to the side. "It is drycleanable?"

"You might be able to get a two-for-one deal." CJ crawled over to him, grabbing a kiss before pushing him onto his back and straddling his thighs. She pulled off her shirt and reached for the box of condoms. "Now, let's try these out."

***

CJ stood in the doorway and watched as he pressed play on the jazz cd. He was wearing his Christmas present.

Turning, he caught sight of her and grinned. "Hey."

"Hey yourself." His inspection of her entire length was enough to spark the ripples of arousal.

"I like that dress," he hissed, striding towards her.

She reached out and grabbed his tie and one suspender, pulling him against her. "These go surprisingly well with the t-shirt and sweat pants."

"I can't help it. I'm just a stylish guy." Uncurling her fingers from around the material, he imprisoned her hands against his chest. "Remember, this is my fantasy, so I lead."

"Do I need a script?"

"Just be yourself." He let go of her hands, took a step back and held out his hand. "May I have this dance?"

"How can I turn down an invitation like that?" She placed her hand in his, their fingers slotting in next to each other as he led her towards the stereo.

Danny stopped and slid his arm around her waist, pulling her into a waltz position. After a few minutes of proper dance steps, at a quicker pace to match the music, he let go of her hand.

She wound both her arms around his neck as his hands settled just above her backside. They swayed around the living room, content in the music and the proximity of their bodies.

"This is a very nice fantasy," CJ stated, her forehead resting against his.

"It's just the start," Danny replied, his breath warm across her face.

The tension built slowly, almost excruciatingly so. A brush of lips against her throat, a whispered endearment, a touch of his fingers on the nape of her neck. Her skin prickled in anticipation of his next move, heat pooling in her abdomen.

Mouths met, his hands cupping her backside, their lower bodies as close as they could be with clothes still in the way.

Danny broke their kiss and body contact, once again holding out his hand. "Let's go back to your office."

He pulled her down the hall, past his bedroom and into his home office. Closing the door behind her, he indicated for her to sit up on his cleared desk.

"Hope you moved Gail first."

"Gail's safe."

He parted her knees and stood between them, resuming the kissing as she hooked her ankles around the back of his legs to hold him close.

His mouth trailed down her throat and back up to her ear, whispering, "Lie down."

Resting back on her elbows, she queried, "What's next?"

"I push your dress up so I can pull down--" He paused, his hands on her hips. "Pull down your non-existent panties."

"The red lace really doesn't go with this dresssssss." The last word came out in a hiss as he brushed his fingertips across her clit.

While she arched her back, Danny dropped to his knees and moved her legs over his shoulders, before ordering, "Lie down flat and close your eyes."

Liking where this fantasy was heading, she did as told, feeling the first touch of lips and beard against her inner thigh.

***

They lay entwined on the couch, 'A Christmas Story' playing on the television and a variety of seasonal treats on the coffee table.

CJ popped a chocolate-coated nut over her shoulder and into Danny's mouth. "Were you Ralphie?"

"Well I was cute. Still am." He kissed the side of her neck. "Did you ever get your tongue stuck to a pole?"

"Many times. Because I used to be a ten year old boy. Watch the movie."

His hands ran down the sides of her body and she jerked as he hit a spot on her hip. "Ow!"

"Sit up and let me see."

She held up her shirt as he pulled the waist of the sweat pants down to expose the skin.

"You've got a big bruise."

CJ twisted to look. "I think I hit the handle when you shoved me against the office door."

"Sorry." He leant down and kissed the discolouration. "Any other sore bits?"

"All the muscles from my hips to my feet. And I think I may have scraped my back." She slapped Danny's hand as he tried to pull the pants down further.

He moved his mouth to the small of her back. "Anywhere else?"

She sighed at his breath and the vibrations of his words on her skin. "I have beard burn in very tender places."

"Now those places I'm more than happy to kiss better."

"If you want sex again anytime soon, you'll keep your mouth out of my tender places." She grabbed his hand before it travelled too far. "And any other appendage."

"Can I cuddle you?"

"As long as you keep your hands above my waist."

He carefully rearranged her clothing and returned them to their previous position on the couch, his arms wrapped around her waist and his head resting against hers.

She placed her hands on top of his. "You could have carried me last night."

"Huh?"

"You said you couldn't carry me, but you held me up against that door."

"I kinda had you anchored against the door."

"And what a fine strong hard anchor it is." She rubbed her backside against his groin.

Danny coughed and reached for a cushion, placing it between their lower bodies. "Watch the movie."

She grinned, relaxing in his arms.

"CJ."

"Hmmmm?" His lips and beard were tickling her ear and neck.

"Wake up."

She opened her eyes in confusion. "I've been asleep?"

"We both have for a couple of hours." There was a wince in his voice. "Could you please move? I can't feel my arm."

CJ sat up and looked at the television. "But Ralphie hasn't got his BB gun yet."

Between pained moans as he moved, Danny replied, "They run this movie continuously."

"How late is it?" She shifted around to massage his arm.

"It's dinner time." He rested his head against the back of the couch.

Her fingers still working on his muscles, she leant over and kissed him. "I like sleeping with you."

He smiled through the pain. "The feeling's mutual."

"So, what's for dinner?"

***

CJ brewed the after dinner coffee. Danny didn't make it quite strong enough for her liking and had been happy to leave her to it, mentioning he had to do something.

As she turned she saw what that something was.

"Santa, I do feel privileged. Three visits in three days."

He walked towards her, backing her up against the kitchen counter. "You've been such a bad girl, you kept appearing on Santa's list."

"And what does Santa do to bad girls?" She ran a finger down his jacket.

"Turn around."

A touch of discomfit ran through her. It must have shown on her face, because Danny pulled off the hat and beard and kissed her tenderly. She felt his message, 'I'd never hurt you.'

He whispered against her lips, "Turn around."

When she faced the kitchen counter, Danny slipped his arms around her waist and held her flush against him. She could feel his heart beating against her back as he kissed her neck and pushed his hands up under the shirt to caress her breasts.

"Santa's going to show you what he wanted to do with you at the podium," he drawled, as her nipples puckered under his ministrations.

CJ's breathing quickened as the arousal shot straight from her breasts to her abdomen. The sweat pant material grew damp between her legs. He alternated between brushing his beard, lips and tongue against her neck, his touch so light on the sensitive skin it was testing her patience.

"More, Danny," she gasped. "More."

"More what?"

She pushed back against him, feeling his hardening penis. "I want you between my legs."

"I thought you didn't want any of my appendages in your tender places." He pinched her nipples.

She couldn't wait any longer, the ache was growing unbearable. Using her hand, she rubbed the seam of the pants across her clit.

Danny increased the pressure on her breasts and she needed only a light touch of her own to spark an orgasm. Her head fell back on his shoulder as she caught her breath.

"You okay?"

"Yeah."

"You are so easy. Want to do it again?"

"Oh yeah." She reached down behind her, locating and opening the fly, and pulling out his erection. "But this time I want the Fish Stick."

"Fish stick?" His voice broke as she rubbed her thumb across his tip.

"I wanted the Fish Stick at the podium."

"Do you have to call it that?" he whined.

"But the Fish Stick is so hot and hard." She curled her fingers around him, stroking up and down the shaft. "Please, poke me with the Fish Stick."

He growled and grabbed her hand. She released him and pulled the shirt over her head, while he pulled down her pants. Leaning her naked body back against him, his penis pushed between her thighs as his hand stroked over her, spreading the moisture.

Velvet, fur and skin. Hard and soft. All contributed to reignite her need.

She was more than ready when Danny began thrusting his erection back and forth across her skin. Tightening her thighs, she ordered, "Fish Stick now."

He pressed hard on her clit, drawing a whimper from her lips, before withdrawing. She heard the rip of a packet.

"You want to bend over the counter?"

With her height she could lie her upper body flat, while she gripped the edge of the other side of the counter. She grabbed the Santa hat to place between her breasts and the counter top.

Danny placed his hands on her hips and used his knees to spread her legs. He stroked his penis along her folds, lubricating the condom.

"You ready?"

"Poke me with the Fish Stick."

She gasped and stiffened as he pushed inside, their activities of the last day having left her raw and tender.

He froze. "CJ? Tell me if I'm hurting you."

"I'm just a little sore."

"We can stop."

"No," she replied firmly. "Just take it a bit slower."

"You sure?"

She nodded. "I want you inside me, Danny."

With short, slow thrusts, one of his hands stimulating her clit and her nipples rubbing against velvet, her arousal overwhelmed any pain. When he was fully sheathed inside, he laid his upper body over hers, kissing her back.

"You okay?"

"Oh, yeah," she purred. She swivelled her hips a little, feeling the Santa suit rub against her skin.

"Can I start moving?"

CJ squirmed as he tickled her clit. "I'm ready and dripping."

Placing sloppy kisses between her shoulder blades, he replied, "You get so amazingly wet."

"Just trying to make my Fishboy feel at home." She pushed her hips back. "Now get a wriggle on."

Their heavy breathing filled the room as they drew close, a long thrust sparking the contraction of her muscles.

"Do that again," she gasped.

He repeated the movement, pressing hard on her clit at the same time.

"Again."

He got there first, keeping up the pressure till she followed, calling his name.

Danny collapsed on top of her, his penis still hard enough to remain inside for a short time.

CJ laughed as she fought for breath. "I'm never going to be able to have sex again. My vagina's worn away."

He kissed her shoulder and moved one hand up to caress her cheek, brushing her hair back. "You're perfect."

"You're not too bad yourself."

"I love you."

It was barely a whisper against her skin and she nearly asked him to repeat it.

When she didn't say anything, he straightened and slowly pulled out. She bit her lip but couldn't prevent a whimper of pain, his withdrawal abrading already raw skin.

"I'm sorry." His voice choked with guilt.

Her back and hips complained as she pushed herself up to a vertical position. "I'm okay." She didn't meet his eyes as she gathered up her clothes and headed for the door. "You might need to reheat the coffee. I'm going to have a shower."

***

CJ glanced at the clock. Time to go.

Rising carefully from the bed so as to not disturb the man sleeping next to her, she silently collected items of clothing from two nights ago. After a quick glance around the room, satisfied she hadn't missed anything, she stood beside him.

She wanted to kiss him goodbye, to touch him, but it was better this way. Easier to just leave.

***

Danny waited until he heard the front door shut.

He'd tried to make it easier for her by pretending to be asleep. After all, he'd been the one who'd made the rest of the night uncomfortable and strained with his slip up.

She'd come to bed with him and allowed some cuddling, but the easy companionship had dissipated. Part of him had wanted to instigate a bout of hard sex, anything to try and erase the memory of their last encounter. He reminded himself that he'd already hurt her enough.

Crawling out of bed, he walked out to the living room unsure of what he would find. She'd taken her gifts, that at least was a good sign. And he hadn't noticed the fresh Notre Dame sweatshirt or pants she'd worn to bed anywhere.

He needed coffee. Didn't matter it was only five in the morning, he wasn't going to sleep again.

The box and sheet of paper on the kitchen counter was a surprise.

'I know you do, but I can't.  
Not yet.'

Her grey silk dress lay inside.

He smiled as he touched the material. There was hope. He just needed to cool things for a while, not push or scare her away, get his mind onto something else.

Starting with breakfast. He opened the freezer and a box tumbled out.

Oh, hell. Fish sticks.


End file.
